Super Mario Galaxy 3
This is the sequel to SMG2. Available exclusively for the Nintendo Wii U and 3DS, this brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new enemies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things I don't think we can count them. Plot Princess Peach Toadstool is having a Birthday party in the castle under the stars. Every Toad, Luma and Sprixie from every galaxies are invited to their party especially the Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi and they're friend Yoshi. The Mario Bros. And Yoshi are getting ready for the Birthday party they went out of the house and went Princess Peaches Birthday party. Meanwhile at Bowsers Castle Bowser the Koopa King in his shrunk form needs to be grown back to normal size. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings Helped Bowser to become more infinitely, and the only way is to get more star powers if they catch the Sacred Wishing Shooting Star from the full moon in the ceremony on Princess Peaches Birthday party tonight at the Star Bit Festivle. Mean while the Wicked Bros. by and frostby did not receive they're invitation because they are not invited so they've planned to sneak into the party without permission. Modes of Play Adventure Mode Join Mario on a quest to get all the Power Stars. Multiplayer Mode Play the Adventure Mode with up to 3 friends. Battle Mode Play as Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi as the battle to get the most Power Stars. New galaxies Total Number: 100 World 1 *Grass Plains Galaxy *Squirrel Tree Galaxy *Wild Western Galaxy *Planetary Prairie Galaxy *Sky Synchro Galaxy *Big Bullet Galaxy *Poison Pond Galaxy *Aim and Go Galaxy *Manta Mayhem Galaxy *Larry's Toy Reactor World 2 *Mega Mountain Galaxy *Cool Cogs Galaxy *Flower Flutter Galaxy *Wonderful Waterfall Galaxy *Wario Castle Galaxy *Spooky Towers Galaxy *Glitering Glow Galaxy *Sliver Seaside Galaxy *Grand Gliding Galaxy *Morton's Void Factory World 3 *Star Ball Slide Galaxy *River Raft Galaxy *Pillar Pound Galaxy *Toybox Funbox Galaxy *Epic Express Galaxy *Heavy Metal Galaxy *Oozy Goozy Galaxy *Mushroom Jumping Galaxy *Shell Sprint Galaxy *Wendy's Frosty Freezer World 4 *Bubbly Fun Galaxy *Dangerous Dunes Galaxy *Food Frenzy Galaxy *Powerful Pendulum Galaxy *Day & Night Galaxy *Maze Cave Galaxy *Tall Wall Galaxy *Snake Block Galaxy *Wacky Wave Galaxy *Iggy's Evil Platform Reactor World 5 *Deep Cheep Sea Galaxy *Dice Block Galaxy *Crunch Munch Galaxy *Crystal Snow Galaxy *Cloudy Hillside Galaxy *Humungus Fungus Galaxy *Dig Down Deep Galaxy *Laser Light Galaxy *Rolling Rampage Galaxy *Roy's Blue Burner World 6 *Music Madness Galaxy *Ghosly Galleon Galaxy *Flash-Flooded Galaxy *Pinball Peril Galaxy *Sunset Savannah Galaxy *Honey-Bop Galaxy *Rocket Ride Galaxy *Fluzzard Highway Galaxy *Pollen Park Galaxy *Lemmy's Asteroid Belt World 7 *Golden Lagoon Galaxy *Ferocious Forest Galaxy *Icey Abysse Galaxy *Classic Casino Galaxy *Tricky Temple Galaxy *Awesome Arena Galaxy *Hallow Pumpkin Galaxy *Cookie Land Galaxy *Super Surf Galaxy *Ludwig's Black Magic Reactor World 8 *Rocky Canyon Galaxy *Bubble Bash Galaxy *Stunning Stadium Galaxy *Autumn Treeway Galaxy *Mirror Manor Galaxy *Swingin' Storm Galaxy *Party Popper Galaxy *Raindow Palace Galaxy *Star Ball Blast Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Spaceship Reactor World 9 *Rainy Road Galaxy *Downside-Up Galaxy *Frozen Inferno Galaxy *Twilight Wastelands Galaxy *Outrageous Oasis Galaxy *Shadow Sewers Galaxy *Boost Boulevard Galaxy *Volcanic Flame Galaxy *Glide To The Limit Galaxy *Bowser's Galactic Fortress World S (Secret World) *8-Bit Galaxy *DK Jungle Galaxy *Hyrule Castle Galaxy *Lost World Galaxy *Delfino Beach Galaxy *Tick Tock Clock Galaxy *Paper Star Galaxy *Wuhu Island Galaxy *Big Bad Boss Galaxy *Final Challenge Galaxy Comets *Speedy Comet (Red): The player must beat the level in a time limit. *Daredevil Comet (White): The player must beat a boss with out getting hit. *Shadow Comet (Blue): The player must race Shadow Mario to the Star. *Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Objects and Enemies move faster. *Purple Comet (Purple): The player must get all 100 purple coins. *Combo Comet (Pink): The player must kill all the enemies. *Flash Comet (Orange): Like in Flash-black galaxy. *Green Star Comet (Green): The player must find a hidden Green Star. Characters Playable *Mario (All-Around) *Luigi (Highest Jump) *Wario (Super Strength) *Waluigi (Swims in Mid-Air) *Sprixie Princess (Unlockable, Hammer Attack) Non-Playable *Yoshi *Toads *Lumas *Sprixies *Peach *Rosalina *Lubba Villians *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kamek *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa Enemies Total Number: 92 *Goombas *Green Koopas *Red Koopas *Amps *Banzai Bill *Bloopers *Bob-ombs *Bomb Boos *Boos *Boulders *Bullet Bills *Chain Chomps *Chomp Pups *Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Crabbers *Dry Bones *Firebars *Fire Shooters *Waddlewing *Fuzzies *Mega Koopas *Goombeetles *Mega Goombas *Bowser Statues *Grinders *Blue Lava Bubbles *Jack O' Goombas *Jellyfish *Lakitus *Li'l Brrrs *Li'l Cinders *Magikoopas *Mandibugs *Mecha-Koopas *Mines *Octoguys *Octoombas *Para-Goombas *Piranha Plants *Prickly Piranha Plants *Podoboos *Pokeys *Scuttle Bugs *Stingby *Sliding Stones *Spiky Plants *Spiky Topman *Spring Topman *Starbags *Spinys *Swoopers *Thwomps *Topmini *Tox Boxes *Ink Plants *Urchins *Water Shooters *Whomps *Wigglers *Hammer Bros *Boomerang Bros *Fire Bro *Ice Bro *Lightning Bro *Spiky Ball *Big Spiky Ball *Mr I *Red Mr I *Poison Mushroom *Coin Coffers *Shy Guys *Fly Guys *Ball 'n' Chains *Bullys *Diggas *Draglet *Para-Dry Bones *Spikes *Biddybuds *Para-Biddybuds *Venus Fire Trap *Mini Rockets *Fake Blocks *Torpedo Teds *Para-Bob-omb *Elite Octoombas *Silver Chomps *Gold Chomp *Spiky Piranha Plant *Chargin' Chucks *Fizzlits *King Bills *Sumo Bros Bosses Total Number: 24 *Goomboss *Waddlewing King *Petey Piranha *Gooper Blooper *Chief Chilly *Cheep Chomp *Big Bob-omb *King Boo *Undergrunt Gunner *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser Jr. *Bowser *The Deadly Six *Dino Piranha *Digga-Leg *Topmaniac *Rollodillo *Dry Bowser Power-ups Total Number: 12 Power-ups *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Bee Mushroom *Rainbow Star *Boo Mushroom *Spring Mushroom *Spin Drill *Rock Mushroom *Cloud Flower *Super Acorn *Lightning Flower (New) *Rocket Mushroom (New) Category:New characters Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Brand new Items Category:News for Wiki Category:Puzzle Category:Arcade Category:New Games Category:Mario Category:New idea Category:Spin drill Category:Mulitplayer Category:New Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U